Video games, virtual reality, augmented reality, and other environments simulate sound reverberations to make the environments more realistic. To make the simulated sound reverberation more realistic, it is desirable to simulate directionally varying reverberations and early reflections so that the sound experienced by a listener will vary based on the listener position and orientation with respect to the sound source. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing aural proxies and simulating directionally varying reverberation and early reflections for interactive sound propagation in virtual environments.